The Cat & the Devil
by Aithecat
Summary: Ed and Al's cousins comes back to stay with them, but the two are also caught by the homunculi. Not only that, but Ai and Hisako have some interesting secrets that can help them or destroy them. And a certain palm tree homunculus dealing with his feeling towards this one certain human. EnvyxOC, WrathxOC, a bit of EdxWinry
1. The news of many things

**Hello everybody, this is my first Fma fanfic and also the first one of a Envyxoc. The girl in here is me in my human form, but this is not a love at first sight fanfic.(I don't do those) The other girl is Hisako is Ai's younger sister, who love sweets and mischief. There be humor, adventure, angst, and of course romance in here.**

Me: Hellllooooo everyone out there!

(human)Me: Why am I'm the shrimp's cousin.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!

Hisako: But you are small, chibi-chan!

Ed: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Al: Brother, please!

Me:-sigh- and I thought the Inuyasha crew was troublesome enough...Oh well, let's start the story!

**DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN FMA**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY HUMAN SELF AND HISAKO.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The news of many things.

* * *

"Hurry Al! We got to get there before she comes after us!" yelled a scared yet happy Ed.

"I'm right behind you brother!" Yelled Al.

You see, the reason why they're in a hurry is because they finally got a letter from their two cousins, that they haven't seen 10 years. Even though they were happy to get to see them again, they were also scared because the way their cousin, Ai, wrote to them.

_Dear Ed & Al,_

_Me and Hisako are finally coming back after 10 years. We heard you became a state alchemist and we're happy you did, Ed. Anyway we can't wait to see you guys again I hope Ed had actually grew taller than you, Al. If he didn't, oh well...I'LL JUST FORCE THE MILK DOWN HIS THROAT UNTIL HE DOES! But anyway we be at the train station around 2 o' clock, don't be late or I will find you and break every single bone in your body. Can't wait to see you guys._

_sincerely, your dear cousin, Ai_

_p.s. Hey Ed, did you tell Winry that you love her yet?_

To them, Ai was almost as scary as their teacher, almost.

"Dammit! It's 2:15! She is going to kill us!" Ed yelled as him and Al zoom down the streets, hoping dearly that Ai wasn't going to kill them.

"Don't worry brother, we'll tell her why we're late." said a reasonable Al.

"You're crazy if you think she will understand!" he yelled out as they almost reach the train station. Not knowing they are being follow by two homunculi.

* * *

Envy's POV:

I was assigned by that old hag, along with Wrath, to watch over the fullmetal pipsqueak in case he had any news about the philosopher's stone. I coulda done this by myself, but I have no choice to bring the runt with me. As long as he doesn't annoy me during this, he'll live.

We saw the pipsqueak got a letter from the Flame Alchemist. Heh, whatever was on that letter, it sure got that pipqueak scare senseless and he started running with his brother. I decided to follow the little shrimp to see what was he's up to.

"On come Wrath." I said as I began to follow the pipsqueak.

"Okay, nii-san!" the little homunculus said to me.

My eye twitch. Why does he keep calling me that?

"You call me that again, runt, say goodbye to your precious toy." I smirk as he turn pale. I wasn't really going to do that because one: I just love to mess with him, and two: Sloth was going to kill me.

Anyway we were right behind that Fullmetal brat and his brother, geez...whatever was on that letter, it sure got them moving!

* * *

Ai's POV:

Me and my dear little sister, Hisako were still waiting at the freaking train station! It was now 2:34, I swear if he forgot about us, he is so-

"Onee-san! I see Ed-chan! But no Al-chan?" Hisako said with excitement, but with also a little bit of sadness. She always love Al the most.

I turn around to Ed and some giant hunk of metal running towards us.

"About time you show up, Ed. Where's Al?" I said the moment they came up to us, and both of them were frozen in fear.

What the hell is going on? Geez...being in Japan and leaving here for 10 years, you miss everything.

"Hehe, you see Ai, I'm Al." the metal guy said. Wait, he's Al! Why the fuck is he in that armor?

"Why the fuck are in armor, Al?!" I said as Hisako smile and quickly hug Al's armor leg.

"AL-CHAN!" she scream in delight that hurt mine and Ed's ears.

"Oi, Hisako, don't scream. Now Al answer the damn question!" I yelled the last part making them shiver in fear.

Ed gulp and was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't you DARE lie to us, Ed." I said calmly, but deadly voice.

He breathe in a large breath of air before saying in a low voice "We tried to bring our mother back to life..."

I froze in place, they use the human transmutation circle?! Just like our mother...

"What did you lose.." I said quietly as Hisako started to let go of Al's armor leg.

"I lose my arm and my leg and Al lost his body..." he said as I nodded. Dammit, why are these two so stupid! They should know it never work, but I don't blame them, our mother did the same thing, just like Al lost his body our mother lost her life.

"You...IDIOT!" I scream as I hit him in the head. They should know better!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW! AAAAIIIIIIII" I heard him scream. I look over to see some guy and kid in cloaks, the kid hid behind the other one while the guy was laughing his ass off.

* * *

Envy's POV:

We follow the pipqueak to a train station and going to two girls. Strange the only girl they know from out of central is the pipsqueak's mechanic.

The older girl look about 15 or 16, she had long purple hair, that goes down to her hips, wearing some foreign clothing. The clothing was a red shirt the goes to her knees, a yellow ribbon tied on her waist, and she was wearing some knee socks and sandals. On the right side of her face was cover by her hair, she have deep violent eyes. At the back of her waist, there was sword, much different then the ones here.

The younger one look about 11, she had dark purple hair that goes that goes down to her knees. She was also wearing some foreign clothing as well. Her clothing was a light blue color with dark blue stripe on it, that go down farther down below her hips. A pink ribbon tied on her waist. She was only wearing sandals.

I wonder how they know the pipsqueak? Then I thought of something, if they know the fullmetal runt then they might be useful to us. I snap out of it when the younger one scream in delight and attach herself to armor boy's leg. Damn that girl can scream!

"Oi, Hisako, don't scream. Now Al answer the damn question!" the older sister scream as the two shiver in fear. So I'm guessing she's the one who wrote that letter. Phht, I don't see how she, a worthless human, can be scary.

"Don't you DARE lie to us, Ed." the oldest said in a calm yet deadly voice. Okay, so the human wench can be a little bit scary.

I saw Ed mumble something that only those two can hear, the older girl froze then ask a question that sounded like "What did you lose.." Oh now I see what they're talking about now. Hmm...wonder if she can alchemy as well.

"You...IDIOT!" she scream.

A couple of minutes later(like about 4) the older one nodded at hit the runt on the head hard!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW! AAAAIIIIIIIII!" the pipqueak scream in pain. I was laughing my ass off while Wrath hid behind me. Guess he's scare too.

Hmm...Ai and Hisako, this is going to be fun to mess with them. I gave out a creepy smile, I can't wait.

* * *

**Okay that's all I have for now, tell what you think and if you have any ideas tell me. Goodbye for now**

**_Aithecat_  
**


	2. Meeting Roy, Riza, and a palm tree?

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS STORY!**

Me: Welcome back everybody!

(Human)Me: So what exactly is this chapter about?

Me: You see.

Ed: Why did you make her scary as hell?

Me: For fun chibi.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM!

Envy: Would you shut up pipsqueak!

Ed: Why you-

Me: Okay, let's start the story before those two murder each other.

**DISCLAIMER: I WOULD NEVER OWN FMA, IF I DID, ENVY WOULD BE MINE...**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY HUMAN SELF AND HISAKO**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Roy, Riza, and a palm tree?

* * *

Envy's POV:

We continue to follow them until we reach the military. We waited until they went inside before I turn into some random military guy with short black hair with brown eyes. And if anyone ask, I just say that I have no choice to bring my 'kid' with me today.

We went inside quickly enough to find them going to the Flame Alchemist's office. Dammit I guess we have stand outside and listen. I open the door a bit to see what was going on.

How am I going to get those two girls away from the Fullmetal pipsqueak?

* * *

Ai's POV:

You know when you get the feeling that you're being watch? Well that was what I was feeling while we were going around central. It stop when we went inside the military, but then started it again when we enter someone's office.

"So Fullmetal, I see you return with your guest." said some voice. I look over to see some guy with black wearing gloves coming towards us. Behind him was this young woman with blond hair tied in a bun. Now when I look at them, I think they're a couple.

"Oi, Ed, who are they?" I ask as I let go of Hisako hand. When I did she ran over to the young woman.

"Hi I'm Hisako! What's your name?" she ask. I swear, she is almost the most innocent person on the planet, almost.

Before she could say something, Ed answer my question. "Well this is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," he pointed to the Roy ", and Riza Hawkeye." I nodded.

"Fullmetal, we need to discuss something now." Roy said.

'Yeah yeah whatever. Come on, Al." he said as he follow the Flame Alchemist along with Al.

I look over at Riza who was trying her best to answer Hisako questions. "Hey, Miss. Hawkeye?"

She look over at me and I smiled "Okay one: give some candy, it will calm her down. Two: Is it okay to call you Riza? And three: I'm going to step outside for a bit."

She nodded "That's alright, but be careful." I laugh at that.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." I said as I pointed to my black katana. I walk out, close the door only to have somebody grab me. Well didn't take me that long to piss me off. But before I could do anything, I was pulled away and then lock into another room.

* * *

Envy's POV:

As soon as I heard the oldest one stepping out for a bit. I couldn't be much happier, well except hearing her scream in pain that is, that I don't have to wait much longer.

"That's alright, but be careful." that lieutenant said, oh she really does need to be careful. I heard the girl laugh, it was a be-GAHH! What am I saying?!

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." I heard her say as she pointed to her sword. Ha, like that thing is going to hurt me!

As soon as she close the door me and Wrath grabbed her and quickly went into another room before she could do anything.

We let her go and she look at us in confusion. I decided to turn back into my cute form. She gave me a weird look.

"Why the fuck do you look like a palm tree?!" she asked. Okay that's it, I'm going teach her a lesson!

I went closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers, she didn't move an inch, her face was fearless. Either this girl was very brave or very foolish. I roughly grab her arm, but next thing I knew I was on the floor and she was on top of me! What the fuck! She flip me!

* * *

Ai's POV:

I was on top on the palm tree look-alike boy in a second. I been train by my teacher for 8 years before I came back. I look over to find the boy in shock too. Then I look back to him.

"Okay you better answer me this, why did you pulled me in here, palm tree boy?" I said never leaving his violent eyes. I gotta say, he does looks ho-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!

All of a sudden, I was in a head lock. Damn him! I tried to grab my black katana, but it wasn't there. I heard the palm tree boy laugh as let me go, but roughly grab me again by the shoulders.

"Not so tough are ya?" he smirk.

"Hey ni-Envy, when are we going to get her cute sister?" the boy asked, holding my katana. So he had it! Wait he said getting my sister, he better not lay a hand on her!

"IF YOU **DARE **PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS BOY!" I yelled out as I felt my right eye glowing, damn, I can't let that happen, not when Ed and Al are somewhere nearby. Where the hell are those two?!

"Soon Wrath soon, but first..." he grinned, I don't like this...

"Sweet dreams." he said as I felt him slamming my head to the wall, knocking my unconscious. Damn him...

* * *

**Well Ai's been captured and what's is this glowing in her right eye? Well you see soon. Next time Hisako meets Wrath.**

**See you next time,**

**_Aithecat_  
**


	3. Hisako meets Wrath

Well, hello everybody, welcome back to another chapter of "The Cat & the Devil"!

Also if you have any friends on here that loves Envy fanfics, please show them this story.

Me: Well...(sweatdrops)

(human)Me: Why the hell did you make me get capture so easily!

Envy: 'Cause you're weak that's why.

(human)Me: Why you!(attacks Envy)

Me: Hey, hey, break it up! Break it up, before I'll lock you two in the closet together!

**Disclaimer: I will never own FMA, sigh a girl can dream can't she...**

**Claimer: I do own my human self and Hisako.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hisako meets Wrath

* * *

Envy's POV:

Once the girl was knock unconscious, I quickly threw her over my shoulder. I look over at Wrath, who still wanted to get the girl's sister.

"Wrath, give me the stupid sword, and go get the other one." I said as Wrath smiled in delight. He quickly gave me the sword and zoom outta here.

I look over at the sword and some kind of demon crest on it. But I shrugged it off and jump out the window.

* * *

Hisako's POV:

I really don't like when obee-san leaves me alone for awhile, I mean she's been gone for 40 minutes, I'm getting worried. I decided to look for her, I mean she can't be that far can she?

I quickly ran out of Roy-chan's office, out of the military, and somewhere in the streets of central. I sniffed her out for her scent(1), but couldn't find a trance of it. So I continue walking down, hey a park!(2)

I ran into the park and accidentally bump into someone. We both fell. I look at the person, it was a boy, he look a tiny bit older than me, he had long black and some of it cover one of his eyes. He does look cute...NO! NO! NO! ONEE-SAN SAID NEVER FALL IN LOVE, IT WILL ONLY BRING PAIN!(3)

"Hey." a voice called out to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

* * *

Wrath's POV:

"Hey." I said as I saw Hisako snap out of her thoughts. She look at me with her light purple color eyes, I almost blush, but I didn't want to lose it. I hold up my hand out to her and of course she took it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, hopping I'm getting her trust and...well I kinda like her a little bit. She smiled at me cutely before nodding. Well nii-san(I call him that when he's not near me or can't hear me.) to get her...he didn't say quickly.

"Hey, do you you want to play?" I asked, I saw her eyes brighten up.

"Yeah!" she yelled in delight. I grab her hand and show her to the swings. I let her sit on the swings while I push her

"My name is Hisako. What's yours?" she asked breaking the silence. I smiled a little of course I knew her name, but I couldn't tell her that. So I decided to play along.

"I'm Wrath." I said and she look at me, maybe she thinks the names weird or something.

"Isn't that one of the seven deadly sins?" she asked and nodded shyly. Suddenly she jump off and went close to me.

"Wow, that's awesome! I love the sin wrath 'cause I get a bit crazy when I'm angry or sad." she said, well that surprise me more.

"HISAKO! GET AWAY FROM HER WRATH!" I know that voice...

* * *

Hisako's POV:

"HISAKO! GET AWAY FROM HER WRATH!" a voice yelled at us, I recognized that voice, it was Ed-chan!

Me and Wrath-kun both turn around to see an angry Ed-chan and Al, well it's hard to tell what his emotion is now.

"Ed-chan, how do you know Wrath-kun?" I asked as I felt Wrath-kun grab my hand and started slowly backing away. I look at his face, he look angry, his violet eyes, well eye since I don't know about the other one, darken.(I keep typing in "violent" instead of "violet", I'm so stupid sometimes...)

"Hisako, get away from him, he's a homunculus!" he yelled out to me. A homunculus...I heard of them from my father, he said they were monsters, but I didn't believed him. People tried to bring them the ones they love back, like mother did to father...

I shook my head, just because I'm 11,(soon going on 12) doesn't mean I'm a baby. I saw spikes on out of the ground and then a wall in front of me.

"Let's go!" Wrath-kun said as he lead me away, maybe it take me to onee-san.

* * *

Ai's POV:

Damn, my head is killing me! I open my eyes to see I'm on a couch in some mansion. Where's that palm tree boy?

"I see you're awake." I look over, speaking of the devil.

"Where the hell are am I?" I asked as he was walking towards me, with black katana! "Give that back!" I yelled.

"First, your in the old hag's place and second nah, I think I'll keep it for myself." he smirk, oh he is SO asking for a death wish!

I growled "Listen you palm tree-" he then grab me by the throat.

"Quit calling me that! It's Envy got that?" he said deadly to me. If I wasn't dying by the lack of oxygen, I woulda said no. So I gently nodded and he let me go and I fall to the ground.

"Bastard..." I muttered out. He just smiled.

"Hey Envy, I'm back!" a voice came in. I look up to see that boy and my sister! He better didn't hurt her!

"Hisako." I said and she look over to me.

"ONEE-SAN!" she yelled in delight and tackle me. I laugh a little bit, but then I got serious "Did he hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head no, good I'm glad.

"Aw, it a family reunion, now time to answer some questions." Envy said. I just glared at him.

* * *

(1) After their mother's death, they couldn't afford to pay for the home so they decided to live in the forest.

(2) She never been to a park only seen other kids play in it. Because of her training and being taunted .

(3) Ai's relation with a certain guy, who will appear later in the story, didn't go so well and only cause her pain. So she told her sister never to fall in love.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**

**See ya next time,**

**_Aithecat._  
**


	4. Questions and Greed

Hello, welcome back new and old reviewers, I like to respond to the reviews.

**Gabrielsangel23**: Yes, yes he is cute.

**Alchemy's homunculi**: Very true.

**Envy's girl(Anonymous)**: You must wait.

**Unknown(Anonymous)**: Yes it was too cute...

**Tsukitheumbreon**: I would too.

**Guest**: Well now you know.

**15x6x4-ever**: They sure are cute.

**MisstressOfDarkness01**: Glad you like this.

**BooBearPurpleHead**: Don't worry I will never abandon my stories.

I still upset that The Dancing Flames Within won't continue her stories no more...damn her Tech Teacher!

Me: Hello everybody out there!

Envy: Don't you have anything better to do, than this?

Me: Nope. Plus don't get mad now, you need that anger when Greed comes in.

Envy: Fuck you...

Me: Just shut up and enjoy the story palm tree.

**Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to or to anyone else on fanfiction, wish we did though...**

**Claimer: I do own my human self and Hisako.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions and Greed

* * *

Envy's POV:

That girl just continue to glared at me. The little girl got off of her and decided to go to Wrath, well at least she'll keep that boy from annoying me. I look at the other one, who just turn her away from. Might as well start asking some questions.

"So tell us, how do you two know the Fullmetal pipsqueak?' I asked and all she did was laugh! She thinks this is a game!

I growled "What's so funny?" She look right at me with a smirk on her face "Never heard that nickname for the shrimp boy."

Shrimp boy? Ha, does make sense though...but I'm not saying it to her.

"Just answer the damn question." I said, getting annoyed with this. She just smiled and said "Maybe I don't feel like answering, you cross-dressing palm tree!" she growled the last part. She really wants to die, does she?

I roughly grab her hair and pulled her up so we were face-to-face. "Listen you weak human, if I ask a question, you WILL answer, got that!" I snarled.

"And if I don't?" she said calmly like I was the one weak! I am NOT weak! I threw her to the ground and kick her in the stomach hard. She cough up some blood, but I didn't stop there. I grabbed her throat and starting to squeeze it tightly. She was starting to cry in pain, good.

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave her alone!" her sister said trying to stop me, but Wrath was holding her back. I saw some of her hair from the right side of her face felled aside and she was about to open her eyes...

"We're Ed-chan and Al-chan's cousins!" scream her sister while she hold her head, looking down at the floor. Cousins! I let go of her.

"You're cousins with the talking trash can and pipsqueak?!" I was in shock, but this will work perfectly for our plan.

"What you thought we were their girlfriends?!" The older one said as she got up and walk towards me.

I doubt that the pipsqueak can even have a girlfriend...

*BAM* She hit me in the head!

"That's for showing Hisako some blood." she stated.

I just growled at her. "Well do you know why they wanted to join the military?" This time she answer.

"Know clue." she said calmly, I don't know if she's lying or not.

"Well do you use alchemy?" I asked

"YES!" her little sister said, that was good.

"Hisako!" she growled out, so she didn't want us to know. She look back at me, more like glaring at me "Why would a homunculus, like you, want to know anyway?" So she knows I'm a homunculus, maybe that pipsqueak told them.

"Hey Envy! Watcha got there?" said an annoying voice coming in our way, I know that voice...

"Greed." I hissed in disgust, all he did was walk over to the girl.

"My, my, what's your name sweetheart?" he said to her, uhh, disgusting if you ask me.

* * *

Ai's POV:

I just kept staring at the guy name Greed, does he really think I'll fall for that? Well, I'll play his little game.

"My name is Ai." I said sweetly, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Names Greed, How about we ditch the palm tree and the brats and go have some 'fun'" the guy name Greed said to me. I wanted to puked so badly.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to be cheating on your boyfriend." I said sweetly, throwing him off while Envy was snicking.

"B-boyfriend?" he chocked out. I just nodded.

"Yep, Envy, he IS your honey. Who knows how many time you two had 'fun'" giving him a wink while both Greed and Envy look at each other.

"Oh fuck no!" they yelled in fusion. I just snicker.

* * *

Normal POV:

Ai continue laughing at Envy and Greed's expressions while Wrath and Hisako look at each other then back to the them.

"I don't get it..." they said in fusion.

"I'm outta here!" Greed yelled as he stomp away while Ai just wave bye.

Envy look at her in disgust before saying "You have one sick mind."

The purple-hair girl just blink "So you probably have one sick mind of killing people. So what's the difference?"

"The difference is I'm a homunculus, you stupid purple-hair freak!" he yelled.

An angry pop out on Ai's forehead before yelling "Says the one who looks like a plant!"

"I don't look like a plant!"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ha, I like to see you try!" And so they continue to argue back and forth while Hisako and Wrath just watch.

"Siblings..." they sigh.

* * *

Well this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Hopefully next time it will be longer, depending if I get more writer's blocks. Anyway please R&R, see ya soon,

_**Aithecat**_


End file.
